


Forever and Always

by StarryNights76



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNights76/pseuds/StarryNights76
Summary: "He sobs.He runs to the nearest park bench, sits and sobs.Cries for his home,His cherished friends,And his bluebell-eyed girls,"Adrien is thinking about everything he's done wrong to his wife. After his father was known to be Hawkmoth, he'd suffer from attacks like such where he couldn't tell the difference between memories and reality.





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody, this is my second post today!  
> Basically, our dear cinnamon roll Agreste takes himself on an angst ride for NO_REASON.  
> *eye twitch*
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

It's been a while since he last walked down this path. Memory Lane.

Here he is, in Paris, where he grew up, 

went to school, 

made friends, 

formed crushes, 

acted on them 

and 

broke hearts,

He remembers days where he would be glad to be alive, with the many, many friends he had, ones who he'd spoil with presents, and who'd spoil him back.

The times when he'd be lonely, and still the many, many friends would love and cherish him. Treat him kindly though he never did truly return the favour.

 

While listening to the pat-pat of his footfalls, he thinks about the hours he spent 

jumping on rooftops, 

avoiding nosey reporters, 

cracking jokes,

and flirting

With his closest friend.

The closest friend he kept a secret from his other love.

 

  _He sheds tears for his Closest Friend_

 

He stops walking and thinks of days,

dodging raindrops,

splashing around in puddles,

and watching sunrises, rainbows then sunsets

With his other love.

The other love who he kept a secret from his closest friend.

 

 _And for his other love_  

 

He cocks his head, thinking he heard a bluebird sing. Then decides he imagined it, sighs and continues his walk.

He passes the school that he and his other love attended. The one where he made and lost his beloved friends.

A few minutes down the lane, he reaches the tower. Where he and his closest friend had their first kiss, where he realized that he was in love with both of the bluebell-eyed girls he knew.

 

He keeps strolling until he reaches a park bench. He sits down and wonders if this was the one where his other love found the charm for her hat.

 

He sits here for a while, looking at the busy urban scene around him and wonders when he fell out.

He thinks he sees a glimpse of blue hair among the crowd, but it's swept away as fast as it appears.

He gets up when a feather falls onto his lap.

 

He keeps walking, past 12 Rue Gotlib, 21st arrondissement, the former Patisserie now a boutique.

He considers knocking

like he did oh so long ago, 

and got turned away

and didn't get to apologize

and lost his other love.

He decides against it. He keeps walking, he reaches the mansion.

His mansion.

His home.

Hawkmoth's home.

 

Where he and his closest friend fought their last battle together,

Where she told him she knew,

That he'd hurt his other love,

That he'd cheated on her,

That she was sick of being two-timed,

That she and he were done.

 

He doesn't enter this either.

 

Instead, he sobs.

He runs to the nearest park bench, sits and sobs.

Cries for his home,

His father,

His mother,

His cherished friends,

And his bluebell-eyed girls,

His other love,

His closest friend.

 

_And for..._

 

"Father, Father!" A blue-haired green-eyed girl runs up to him, her blue-eyed blonde-haired twin close behind her. 

He takes a deep breath, glad he didn't lose all his girls, and continues to weep softly 

Then their stunning mother walks towards them. 

He sits there, speechless. Still clinging to the mistakes he made in the past. Not believing the forgiveness he was given. Not believing that his other love, his closest friend is right in front of him.

And in love.

With him.

 

He stops staring, runs towards her and catches her in an embrace.

 "Kitty, I'm still with you," she whispers.

"And," she starts "I am yours," "And you are mine" he continues

"Forever and always." They end together

 

  _Leur amour éternel._

 

Forever and Always.

 

**Author's Note:**

> @AssistantMurderer BeTheMusic  
> Told you I could do it.


End file.
